Dr.Hare
=Dr. Hare= Edit | |- | class="plainlinks" id="infoboxend" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;"|[Source] |} :"You'll never beat me. I am an evil genius!" :―Dr.Hare about himself[src] Dr. Hare (born Harvey Hare) is the primary villain in Poptropica's 4th released island, 24 Carrot. Dr. Hare is the first human villain, as well as the only Human-Bunny Hybrid villain and character in the game. OriginEdit Dr. Hare was originally named Dr. Harvey Hare. As one of the top scientist at National Institute of Silly Sciences (NISS), Dr. Hare was a genius who soon created a hypnotizing machine, whic=ch, during a test run on a bunny, accidentally exploded, and the radiation from the explosion merged the bunny he tested with himself. But it also caused his mind to beacome twisted, and left N.I.S.S. so he could take over the world.. Even so, no one ever knows how Dr. Hare looks like when he was human. 'Roles'Edit http://images.wikia.com/poptropica/images/3/30/24CarrotHare.pngDr. Hare in 24 Carrot Added by Catalinalopez78 24 Carrot IslandEdit :"Why are you just standing around!? Get to the computer and start the launch sequence!" :―Dr. Hare, commanding you as he think you're one of his minions[src] Dr. Hare some time later moved to 24 Carrot Island, and using his Mind-Controlling Rabbit Ears, he took over the minds of 4 of the Island's beloved kids. He started his master plan, which was taking over the Island's primary source of income (carrots) and shooting the place into total economic pressure. Later, it was revealed that Dr. Hare real evil plans was to launch a 'Rabbot' into space and use hypnotic ray from the bottom of the Rabbot to control the minds of everyone on Poptropica. 'Dr. Hare's Defeat'Edit :Main article: 24 Carrot Island#Walkthrough Some time later a Poptropican will discover Dr. Hare's secret lair, and will infiltrate Dr. Hare's factory. When they're there, the rescue the kidnapped workers to stop Dr. Hare's evil plans. They will later take control of Rabbot's Launch Room, where they meet Dr. Hare in person, hovering on a hover pad. Dr. Hare, thinking the Poptropican to be one of his minions, thanks to a mind-control helmet the Poptropican had put on, but not turned on, told the Poptropican to start the launch sequence. Dr. Hare then hovers into the Rabbot's control center inside the Rabbot itself. The Poptropican then starts the launch, but overrides the Rabbot's control center, and begins to smash the Rabbot into asteroids. Every time the Rabbot hits an Asteroid, Dr. Hare will call in on the communicator and warn the Poptropican to watch where thry're going, but the Poptropican doesn't listen. After a few crashes, Dr. Hare notices the Rabbot's pressure building, and calls in to the Poptropican one last time to yell, "Curse you!" The Rabbot will then explode. However, Dr. Hare survives, trapped floating out in space. 'Reality TV Island'Edit :"I am too fast for you. My rabbit suit is built for speed!" :―Dr. Hare, before the show starts[src] http://images.wikia.com/poptropica/images/3/3c/Poptopics.jpgAdded by Catalinalopez78In Reality TV Island, Dr. Hare is first seen 2 times in the magazine : #On the magazine's article Is Dr. Hare Still in Space? #On the magazine's TV Shedule, where he has a cooking show called Cooking with Dr. Hare Later on, he can also be one of the Reality TV contestants. He casually trys to vote a player off. However, sometimes he trys to vote off other players first. He is skilled enough, and sometimes can be your toughest opponent if you didn't vote him off first. So, trying to vote him off first will probably be a good idea. 'Game Show IslandEdit An outline of Dr. Hare can be seen during the video on how the robots became supreme in the Island's Museum. 'Dr. Hare Secret Lab'Edit :"Not only will I win, but I will soon rule the world!" :―Dr. Hare, reveals his ambitions[src] Even though he does not appear in the mini-quest, Dr. Hare roles have been very influential. In the quest, player must steal the Rabbot suit that Dr. Hare has created to stop his new master plan. During the scene, there'll be a lot of new Poptropicans being controlled by his Drone Ears that'll trying to stop the player. 'Personality'Edit http://images.wikia.com/poptropica/images/6/63/DrHare.gifDr. Hare signature appearanceAdded by Catalinalopez78EditIt is unknown whether he's wearing a bunny suit or not, but depending on the remaining stitches on the side of the suit, it is a bunny suit. Beside his bunny suit, he's also wear green goggles that shows his scientific sides and green-black belt filled with controlling devices. His buck teeth and his bunny tail is also one of his most recognizable trademarks. His pink appearances made him the most recognizable villain of all. 'Abilities'Edit Even though Dr. Hare doesn't have any super powers or special abilities, Dr. Hare is smart enough to create some crazy inventories. His exceptional engineering skills have been considered the best by some. He's also a very genius person, only compared to Modred as they both scientific expert in two different timeline. 'Toys'Edit Dr. Hare has been a very popular toy from Poptropica. Dr. Hare's toys come in different size and types : Dr. Hare 6"Edit Advertisement: Poptropicas most evil super villain is back! The 6" Dr. Hare figure is fully poseable and ready for action. When you get the Dr. Hare figure, you'll also get a code to costumize his pink bunny suit for the first time ever. Every Poptropica toy comes with a unique code to get never-before-seen prizes in Poptropica. Collect all of the toys or even more Poptropica fun, online and off![3] The toy also comes with a code to costumize Dr. Hare's pink bunny suit. The toy was also the one who used for Dr. Hare Travels. Dr. Hare PlushEdit http://images.wikia.com/poptropica/images/4/41/DrHarePlushie.jpgDr. Hare PlushAdded by catalinalopez78'Advertisement': He may be plush, but don't you dare call him soft! With the power of the Dr. Hare plush toy, you can join the pink side and put rabbot ears on every Poptropican you see! Buy the Dr. Hare Plush Figure!4] The toy also comes with a code to get a Hare Club item - which made every poptropican you see wears a rabbot ears, and Dr. Hare Plush for your own poptropican. Dr. Hare TravelsEdit Since July 22, 2011, The Creators of Poptropica has been creating a blog section with title Where in the world is Dr. Hare?.[5] The section gave the players amazing photographs of places Dr. Hare just visits. In September 22, 2011, the Creators of Poptropica has just created an interactive map, which shows the locations of places Dr. Hare just visited.[6] To see the application, click here. To see the photographs of the places, click here. 'Quotes'Edit :"Why are you just standing around!? Get to the computer and start the launch sequence!" :―Dr.Hare, commanding player as he think he/she was one of his minions[src] :"AAAAAAAAH!!!" :―Dr.Hare, screaming before his Giant Rabbot explodes[src] :"I am too fast for you. My rabbit suit is built for speed!" :―Dr.Hare, before the competition starts[src] :"Not only will I win, but I will soon rule the world!" :―Dr.Hare, reveals his ambitions[src] :"You'll never beat me. I am an evil genius!" :―Dr.Hare about himself[src] "I thought rabbit's feet were lucky." -- Dr. Hare When Losing at Reality TV 'Trivia'Edit *Dr. Hare is the first villain, as well as the human villain in Poptropica. [7] *He is the only human-bunny hybrid villain and character. He's also the first hybrid villain and character in Poptropica, the second being Modred, a human-bionic hybrid. *Dr. Hare is said to be the most evil villain in Poptropica.[8] *Dr. Hare can't be called a boss, because there's still no boss/fight between the player and Dr. Hare. *It is said in Poptropica: The Official Guide that Dr. Hare is Hades favorite character. *Dr. Hare get the 4th place for best villain in Poptropica Villain Showdown, along with Medusa, Black Widow. and Gretchen Grimlock. *Dr. Hare's is (currently) the only villain that isn't customizable at all. However, you can still get his suit by codes from his toy. *He is one of Poptropica's most famous character